Her Hostage
by tragicromance
Summary: Set in Eclipse when Alice takes Bella "hostage" while Edward's away. Alice and Bella realise their true feelings for each other.... *Alice/Bella* New Chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I was as huge a genious as Stephenie Meyer, but sadly I am not. I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related. Damn!**

_Hey, this is just a quick thing I wrote...and will possibly continue if anyone thinks it's okay. lol_

_Thanks for all your reviews of my other stories. =]_

**This is set during Eclipse, when Bella is taken hostage by Alice. **

_...................................................................................._

"I still think this is ridiculous…" I groaned as Alice finished painting my nails.

"He's only trying to protect you Bella. You have no idea how dangerous a young werewolf can be. Just enjoy our slumber party! Okay?" Alice chimed with incredible enthusiasm.

I yawned and shook my head, which for some reason made Alice sigh with disappointment.

"Hmm...you should probably be getting some sleep." she conceded. "Ooh, but I have a surprise for you!"

Alice took my hand and led me up the stairs to Edward's room. When we opened the door, for a moment it didn't look like Edward's room at all. The furniture had been completely rearranged and sitting against the main wall was a large, _very_ comfortable-looking bed.

"Wow…"

"Well you didn't think he'd make you sleep on that couch all by yourself did you? I'm staying with you in here." she told me with a smile.

"To keep an eye on me?" I questioned. Alice just smiled again in response, then left the room to get changed. I was already ready for bed.

When she came back in, I was absentmindedly playing with my hair and not really paying attention to anything.

Then...I looked up, and my flace flushed red. I completely froze up.

Alice was wearing an elegant, white lace nightgown, with black trimming. It clung to her body in all the right places…and for some reason I could not take my eyes off her. She looked beyond incredible. The nightgown was also extremely short and for a moment I wondered if she was wearing anything underneath it…

_Wait, what am I thinking?! _

I tried to look away as she jumped onto the bed with me, but the nightgown was suddenly very distracting…as was the strange look she was giving me.

"So, I was thinking we could go to Portland sometime. I know some _great _places there for dresses you'd look AMAZING in Bella…" Alice told me. She continued to plan our shopping trip out loud, but I was only halfway listening. What was going on? I'd never thought that way about Alice before. Had I?

I wasn't even sure anymore. I looked down at what I was wearing – black shorts and a navy blue singlet. Then I looked up at Alice…her amazing figure fit the nightgown perfectly…her startling ivory skin looked somehow even more beautiful in the dim light…

"You're making me feel quite underdressed you know." I interrupted, trying to make my remark seem like more of a joke than anything else.

Alice reached out and touched my cheek lightly, which made my breathing almost stop entirely.

"Don't be silly. You always look lovely. More than lovely…"

In that moment I could have sworn I saw something in Alice's eyes…something to suggest there was more, a lot more, behind that compliment… but I tried to ignore it. Just as I tried to ignore her piercing auburn eyes looking into mine, with an intensity I wasn't sure was accidental.

This awkward silence lasted barely a second.

"I know, I'll give you a massage!" Alice announced excitedly, sitting behind me cross-legged, so that her knees were just touching my back. I laughed as Alice started to gently massage my shoulders… It felt amazing, but I was feeling very confused.

Everything seemed to become even more confusing a few minutes later, when Alice's cool hands started moving up and down my back…making my whole body quiver. My hands were shaking...and I never _ever _wanted her to stop touching me. Especially when I felt Alice's hand move under my shirt, touching the small of my back.

"Is this annoying you?" Alice asked softly.

I was almost completely paralyzed by how good it felt…

I was barely able choke out, "No, not at all…".

Suddenly my breathing became heavier, when Alice's hands moved slowly under my shirt.

I was not thinking rationally anymore. Her smooth, cool hands touched my back and my sides..and it felt as if there was electricity shooting through my entire body. Alice smelled so lovely…and every touch paralyzed me even further.

My eyes closed involuntarily, my breathing ragged. I barely registered what was happening when Alice gently lifted my singlet over my head, placing it next to us on the bed…I didn't have the willpower to stop.

With an internal shock I realised I hadn't been wearing a bra...but I didn't really care. This was Alice. I loved her...like a sister? So this was...okay...

Alice's hands were all over me now. Caressing my arms, my stomach, my chest…

"Could you move back a bit Bella?" Alice asked in her beautiful, angelic voice. I didn't respond, I just obeyed. As I moved back so that I was sitting in between Alice's legs, I felt her soft lips press against my shoulder. At that moment, no thoughts crossed my mind other than thoughts of Alice…thoughts of kissing her…doing things to her that had _never_ occurred to me before.

"Take them off Bella…" Alice whispered in my ear, her hands just dipping into the front of my shorts. I did what she asked, then in one blindingly fast movement, Alice was sitting in front of me on the bed.

I immediately moved closer to her…wanting _so _badly to touch her…

Then that Alice inched forward and pressed her lips to mine.

She kissed me so passionately, in a way I had never been kissed before…

She pushed me down onto the bed so that she was lying on top of me.

Our bodies crushed closer together as we kissed, and I realized Alice was still wearing her nightgown…when all I had on were my panties. Slowly, with shaking hands, I reached up and lifted it over her head.

She was wearing nothing underneath…and the sight of Alice's naked body was enough to almost make me faint, right then and there.

I felt her hand touch my leg, then gently start to stroke my inner thigh... I had never _wanted _someone so much in my life. Alice quickly pulled off my panties, then wrapped the bedsheet around us.

The feel of her naked body pressed against mine was incredible. I could already feel how wet I was getting...

Suddenly Alice grabbed my hands and held them tightly above my head. For a split second I was worried…but not for long.

Alice made a trail of kisses down my neck, then my chest…until I felt her tongue against one of my nipples, making them hard. While she rubbed one of my nipples between her fingers, she sucked on the other...and licked it. Just the sight of Alice's tongue licking me like that was driving me _crazy. _I started to moan and sigh her name, _begging _her to fuck me – something I'd never imagined I would be saying to Alice.

Finally she released my hands, and straight away I was touching her, memorizing every inch of her beautiful body. I gently rubbed her nipples and I could hear how much she liked it. My hands knotted in her short spiky hair as she kissed me, our tongues moving together.

"I'm _so_ wet Alice…" I moaned, kissing her with more passion than I'd ever thought myself capable of. Apparently she wanted to see if I was telling the truth, because the next thing I felt was two of Alice's fingers moving inside of me.

I'd never felt anything like it before.

She kissed me softly on the lips again as her fingers thrust in and out of me.

"I love you so much Bella…" she whispered, and looking into her eyes I knew nothing could be truer.

"I love you too Alice. I always have."

I spread my legs further as she fucked my wet pussy…one of her hands rubbing my clit and the other pushing deeper and deeper inside of me.

"Oh Alice, harder!" I started to moan louder, almost screaming when Alice started sucking on one of my nipples again.

Eventually I came, screaming Alice's name as she fucked me and pulling her body closer to mine. I nearly came again when Alice slipped her fingers out of me…and licked the wetness from them.

My body was flushed and warm, so just touching Alice made me so much cooler. We lay there for a moment...my lips occasionally kissing Alice's neck. I was hoping it would be my turn to do something for _her..._then before I could blink, Alice wasn't in the bed anymore.

My heart sank. Had I done something wrong?!

I looked over and saw that Alice was standing at the door, one of the bedsheets wrapped around her. I'd never seen anyone so beautiful, and I knew then that the love I felt for Alice was stronger than I had once thought. It was different.

Alice's expression looked pained.

"Bella...I'm...I'm so sorry." she said quietly. "I can't, I shouldn't have... this shouldn't have happened!"

And with that, she was gone... leaving me to wonder in what had just happened... and wonder how things were going to be from now on... now that I knew I was in love with Alice Cullen...


	2. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own the Twilight series or anything related to it. Stephenie Meyer is an effing genius.**

_Yesss, I know I haven't updated this in much too long. But here it is. This is mostly setting up for the third chapter. Yes, there will be more chapters._

_Anywho, hope you enjoy it =] Thanks for all the reviews._

_P.S – Jacob makes an appearance in Chapter 3. _

………………………………………………………

For hours I just lay there, completely unable to process what had just happened. I had _always_ loved Alice…but I never had any idea just how _much_.

I certainly didn't love Alice as a sister. It was much more than that. But how could that be possible?! I loved Edward. There was no doubt in my mind about that.

I just kept replaying the events of that night, trying to remember how it started…and when I _knew_ I had stronger feelings for Alice than just that of a friend.

Just before dawn, I heard a noise from downstairs. It was Alice. It had to be. No one else was home yet. Very quietly I slipped on my clothes and walked out the door.

When I got down to the bottom of the staircase and looked around, I saw that Alice was sitting on one of the long black leather sofas. From the expression on her face it looked like she had been waiting there for a while. Waiting for me…?

"I saw, when you decided to come down here...." Alice told me, answering one of my questions before I had even asked.

I didn't reply, instead I just walked over to her and sat next to her on the sofa. Without looking directly at her, I could still see that she was wearing a black singlet with a very elegant white skirt…and that she looked beyond incredible.

"Alice I have to ask…"I began, feeling extremely nervous. "Why did you leave? I mean, did I do something wrong? I did, didn't I?"

I felt Alice's cool hand touch mine and when I looked into her eyes, all I could see was sadness.

"No, of course not Bella. This wasn't your fault."

"But do you regret it? Do you regret what happened?" Now I could feel tears in my eyes.

"I shouldn't have…I took advantage of you Bella. I can't do that again. It isn't right." she explained to me. "I feel _so_ guilty Bella."

I moved closer to her on the couch.

"But why?! Alice, you didn't take advantage of me. You didn't make me do anything, or trick me into doing anything I didn't want to do… And you certainly didn't _make_ me realize that I love you far more than I thought I did…"

Alice went silent for a moment. It was still dark, but I couldn't imagine anyone on the face of the earth possibly looking as beautiful as she did, in the dim light of the single lamp in the room.

We were sitting so close now that we were almost touching, and I could feel Alice's eyes on me. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Oh Bella…" she whispered, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me, holding me close to her. "How did this _happen?_"

But I was too distracted to answer her. It had only been a few hours but I had almost forgotten what it felt like to touch Alice. As we sat there with our arms wrapped around each other, I gently ran my fingers through her short hair. I felt her press her body even closer to mine, then I kissed Alice lightly on the neck. I could tell that she liked it, so I kept kissing her on her neck, then her shoulders… and as I kissed her, I carefully placed my hand on her leg…just where the bottom of her skirt was sitting.

"Bella, I can't…" Alice started to say, before I cut her off when I pressed my lips to hers.

"Shhh, you're not doing anything Alice. I am." I told her as I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. I had no idea where my sudden confidence had come from, I just knew that I _needed_ Alice. As her lips moved against mine I started to slide my hand under Alice's skirt, moving up her leg until I was caressing her inner thigh. I felt Alice shudder underneath my touch.

"I _want _you Alice. Do you want me?" I whispered in her ear between kisses. With my free hand I softly rubbed Alice's hard nipples through her shirt, making her moan… and I knew the answer was yes.

I started to pull down on the waistband of her panties, until I was slipping them over her legs. This was quickly followed by her skirt and singlet…and I was delighted to see that Alice wasn't wearing a bra.

Finally Alice was completely naked, and before I did anything else I took a second to take all of her in… then I gently pushed Alice back so that she was lying down on the couch, and I was leaning over her.

I ran my tongue over her hard nipples in circles, then sucked on them…thoroughly enjoying the sounds Alice made when I did.

I kissed her neck, then made a trail of kisses over her chest, her stomach, to just below her hips… I loved how Alice arched her back a little whenever my tongue touched her skin.

Alice continued to moan and whisper my name as I spread her legs.

"What do you want me to do Alice?" I asked with a smile.

Alice moaned again.

"Lick me Bella, please…lick my pussy…I'm _so_ wet…"

And with that I leant forward and ran my tongue up and down her wet opening. She tasted better than I thought she would.

I licked her up and down, over and over… then started licking her clit. Alice screamed out my name as I slid two of my fingers inside of her, pushing them deeper and deeper into her pussy while I licked her…

"Oh Bella, harder!" she screamed. I thrust my fingers into her with more force. They were covered in her sweet wetness. With my free hand I reached up and rubbed her nipples between two of my fingers.

Alice's screams were getting louder and louder.

"Oh, YESSS! Fuck me Bella!"

I pulled my fingers out of her and started moving my tongue around inside of her pussy, tasting her…

"OHHHHHHH, BELLA!" she screamed, raising her hips as I licked her faster and faster.

Finally Alice screamed my name once more, spreading her legs even wider.

When it was over, both of us were silent for a moment. But from the look on Alice's face, I knew that she didn't regret anything anymore…

I lay down next to her on the sofa and wrapped my arms around her. I don't know how long we lay there, but I had never felt so happy. Except, with Edward…

"Edward…" Alice said quietly. For a moment I panicked. How did she know I was just thinking about Edward?

"What is it?"

"Edward will be home soon. And so will the others."

"How soon?"

"A few minutes." Alice told me. My face flushed red and I picked Alice's clothes up from the floor and handed them to her.

"Quick, we have enough time don't we?"

Alice's face looked paler than usual, if that was possible. She took the clothes from me and in a few seconds it looked as if they had never been removed in the first place.

"Bella, as soon as Edward enters this room…he'll know."

That's when it hit me. Of course, one look at Alice and Edward would be able to see what happened as clearly as if he were there.

"Can't you…think of something else?"

Alice walked over to me and touched her cool hand to my warm cheek.

"Bella, would _you_ be able to think of anything else?"

We sat down next to each other, both trying to figure out what we were going to do.

Suddenly we heard the sound of a car outside… and at that moment I knew we were both in very big trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER*: I don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related, I'm just obsessed with it xD. **

_Sorry this took so long. Chapter 4 will be up extremely soon. _

_I know I said Jacob would be in this one, but the story took a different turn. _

_Enjoy =]_

…………………………………………_._

I pulled the blankets over my head, desperately trying to block it out. But no matter how hard I tried, I could still hear the screaming coming from just outside the room I had locked myself in. Edward's room.

"_How_ could you do this Alice?! You KNOW how incredibly dangerous that was. What if you had hurt her Alice? What then?! How could you?!"

I had never, in the entire time I had known him, heard Edward sound so angry.

"I tried to fight it Edward, I really did…" Alice replied, her voice wavering.

"Do you have any idea what unfailing trust I placed in you, leaving you here with her? And you take advantage of her?! You put BELLA in danger?! And for what?!"

At this point I had started to cry. I couldn't take the screaming much longer. Alice had done nothing wrong… But it became clear to me that she was not going to tell Edward this.

"I would never hurt her Edward. But I can understand your never trusting me again. I deserve that." she said in almost a whisper.

Suddenly I heard Carlisle's voice, but I didn't hear what he said, because it was at that moment that I decided I wouldn't listen to it anymore. I _did_ block it out. And without realizing it, I fell asleep.

…………………………

I woke up to someone's hand gently touching my cheek, and a far away voice whispering my name. It was Edward. I felt a rush of guilt as I looked up at him and I could feel my face was bright red. How could he stand to look at me, after what I had done? Worse, how could he blame it all on Alice?

"Alice is gone. She…went out, for a while."

That was the first thing he said to me. I expected him to be screaming at me, like he had screamed at Alice. That is what I deserved. I could see the intense anger on his face…in his eyes…

"I'm sorry Edward…"

Those are the only words that come to my mind, and even as I said them I knew they were completely insufficient.

He kept his eyes on mine.

"I understand that you have…needs, Bella. You are human." he said quietly. Being human was no excuse. "I'll admit that it is incredibly painful…imagining you with someone else – someone who is like a sister to me. No, not imagining…_seeing_. Seeing it happen in Alice's own thoughts. That was the worst."

I cringed, trying not to look him in the eye.

"But I'm not angry at _you_ Bella. Alice took advantage of you…she took advantage of the effect our kind _has_ on humans. I trusted her to look after you, and she betrayed me."

"She didn't take advantage of me Edward, I – "

"Don't Bella." he interrupted.

For a few moments there was complete silence. Then, much to my shock, Edward moved closer to me on the bed. In that split second, part of me actually _wished_ he would yell at me. I knew I deserved it, even if my feelings for Alice _were_ real…

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered, leaning in and placing a hesitant kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, but something wasn't right. It was so familiar, yet so strange, kissing Edward again. I ran my fingers through his beautiful hair, as I felt his tongue touching mine.

Edward gently pushed me so that I was lying down on the bed, and he was on top of me. It felt incredibly good, but all I could think about was Alice. I felt like I was betraying _her_.

His hands caressed my neck, my face, and my arms as he kissed me… this was something he always did. But suddenly I felt one of his hands on my leg. I ignored it.

Edward's kisses suddenly became more passionate, his body pressing harder against mine. His hand moved up my leg as we kissed, until it was resting somewhere near my inner thigh… But he didn't stop there. I nearly stopped breathing all together, when his hand moved inside my shorts and started rubbing the front of my underwear…

At first I thought it was okay. Edward started to become more and more passionate, until he was almost forceful. His lips moved to my neck, to my chest… one of his hands grabbed onto my leg as he rubbed me harder and harder with his other hand. I felt one of his fingers slip under my underwear and thrust inside me with extreme force.

"Edward, wait – " I tried to tell him to stop, but his lips crashed into mine again. His grip on my leg was starting to hurt, as was every other part of me he was touching. It was as if he was trying to _force_ everything to be okay, by giving me what he thought I wanted.

I could barely breathe now with the way his body was pressed so hard against mine.

"Edward stop!" I yelled, trying to push him off me.

It took him a few seconds but eventually Edward saw what he was doing, and jumped off me in shock. In that split second he was at the other side of the bed, looking at me in horror. What was going on?!

"Bella, I am so sorry… I don't know what…that was wrong of me. Bella did I hurt you?"

I was about to say yes, but I knew better…instead all I said was,

"Edward I think I need to go home."

And with that I started grabbing my things from the room and putting them into the bag I'd brought with me. Edward didn't move as I did this. He looked as if he was trying to process what had just happened.

I walked out of the room, but when I got to the door, Edward wasn't far behind me.

"Bella please wait?" he asked quietly.

"I need to go home Edward." There were tears rolling down my cheeks now, and there was nothing I could do to stop them.

Edward didn't protest as I left his house, throwing my things into my truck.

I couldn't believe what I had done to Edward. What I had done to Alice. I had completely ruined my life as I knew it in the space of a couple of days. How would I ever face Edward again? Could I really deny my feelings for Alice?! I knew I couldn't.

I could still feel the forceful kisses Edward had placed all over me. I could still feel his body against mine, the way he was touching me… but all I could think about was how much I needed to see Alice…


	4. Chapter 4

***DISCLAIMER* Surely you know by now that I do NOT own Twilight or anything related to it. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky lucky genius woman Stephenie Meyer…**

_Sorry this took so long,_

_hope you enjoy it =]_

_The next chapter will be the last. _

…………………………………………..

Charlie was out when I got home, which I was quite thankful for. I didn't want him to see me…and get worried. Because I really did look like a mess. But it was all my fault. I deserved to feel like this.

I paced around the kitchen for what seemed like hours, not really knowing what to do. If I tried to go to sleep, I knew it wouldn't take. Watching television would be pointless. So I just walked around, occasionally stopping and just staring, at nothing in particular.

After a while something interrupted my pacing. A knock at the door. My heart started beating a hundred times faster at the sound. My face flushed red. Whoever it was, I just wanted them to leave. I was in no condition to see anyone.

With shaking, slightly sweaty hands, I opened the door. It was Alice. Standing there like an absolute vision, even with the uncharacteristically distraught look on her face. She was wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress, with a light black jacket over the top. Even then, I couldn't help but notice how beautifully it clung to her body.

"He doesn't know I'm here Bella. He will, later…but for now he doesn't know." she said quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

I could see how upset she was. But I was too angry. Angry at myself, angry at how far I had let things go. I knew Alice had a power over me. It was not her fault, but she did.

"What does that matter Alice?!" I said with a little too much force. "Why are you here?"

I saw her flinch at the way I was speaking to her, clearly as if I had slapped her in the face.

"I'm here…because you want me here."

"No, I don't. So just leave Alice."

And then I shut the door. And started to cry. What on earth was wrong with me? Had I not done enough damage, now I had to go and be incredibly cold to _Alice_?

For a few minutes I kept my hand on the door handle. I kept asking myself if I should open it. What would it matter if I did? She would be long gone. And so I slowly pulled the door open again.

She was there.

Standing right in front of me. She looked as beautiful as ever, but I could see the hurt in her eyes. I had done that.

After a few seconds of just staring into her eyes, I held out my hand to her.

"I didn't mean it…" I told her.

I pulled her into a hug, and amazingly she let this happen. My arms wrapped around her and my head rested on her shoulder. She smelled so nice…

"How can I make it right Alice? How?"

She didn't reply, she just ran her hand up and down my back. Her silence was worrying me, but I continued…

"I love you Alice."

"But you love Edward more."

A few tears rolled down my cheek. I was such a complete mess.

"I don't know what to do…" I whispered. Alice kissed me on the cheek, then we broke apart.

I grabbed her hand once more, and slowly led her over to the sofa in the living room, gesturing for her to sit down with me. She did, but without saying a word. I silently wondered if she had…_seen_…what happened between Edward and I earlier. She must have.

I moved closer to her on the couch, just staring at her. She wasn't looking me in the eye.

"Alice, do you love me?"

Finally she looked at me, but only for a moment.

"You know I do Bella. But what does it matter now?"

On impulse I reached over and put my hand on her leg. I felt the fabric of her dress, then, out of habit I suppose, moved my hand underneath her dress…running it up and down her soft thigh.

She looked into my eyes again, and I saw nothing in them… it was as if she was just waiting to see what I would do, but didn't really care. I moved again so that I was sitting right next to her…then with my free hand, pushed Alice's jacket over her shoulders…down her arms…

She did the rest for me, taking off the jacket and placing it on the arm of the sofa. Her face was practically expressionless at this point, but I persevered. Leaning closer to her, I pressed my lips to her smooth, cool neck…over and over again. I kissed her shoulders, her chest… then hesitated slightly before closing the gap between her lips and mine.

At first she didn't respond, then her lips were moving against mine. My tongue tentatively entered her mouth, as my hand continued caressing her thigh.

Kissing Alice was always incredible, even with the tension in the air.

As I kissed her she started gently touching my nipples, clearly visible through my shirt.

Wanting to do the same to her, I carefully pulled down the straps of her dress…then inched the dress lower and lower, exposing her amazing breasts to me. I ran my hands over them, gently pinching her hard nipples. I still could not believe how incredibly soft her breasts were. I stopped kissing her for a moment, then took one of her nipples in my mouth. I sucked on it, then licked it, thoroughly enjoying the noises she made when I did.

At the same time, my hands made contact with the front of her underwear…and I could feel how wet she was. I wanted to feel this wetness, so I slipped two of my fingers inside her. I heard her gasp when I did this, which just made me thrust my fingers deeper inside of her. I could feel _myself_ getting wet as I softly ran my fingers over her clit. She was starting to moan more frequently now.

"I want to fuck you Alice…" I whispered in her ear.

Suddenly I felt her whole body freeze.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

But she didn't reply. Instead she just pulled away from me and pulled her dress and jacket back on extremely quickly. I could still feel her wetness on my hands and before I knew it she was walking towards the door. What had happened??

"Alice, STOP!" I begged her.

She turned around to face me, but still didn't say anything.

"You saw what happened, between me and Edward…didn't you?" I asked her.

"Of course I did."

"Then you saw that I couldn't go through with it!"

Alice looked at me like I had said something incredibly stupid.

"What I saw…was Edward desperately trying to show you how much he loves you, in a way in which he now thinks you _need _to be shown, to believe him."

I didn't quite understand what she was saying.

"What else did you see Alice?"

She edged closer to the front door.

"I _can't_ do it anymore Bella. You still love Edward. I still love _Jasper_. Jasper doesn't even _know_ about any of this. You love Edward far more than you could ever love me, and probably more than I could ever love you. That is something incredibly special. We both know it Bella. Bella it has to end..."

I didn't know _how_ to reply to that. The tears had started coming again.

"Goodbye Bella."

And with that she walked out of the door, and in my mind, out of my life.

I was alone.

At least, I thought I was.

But as I turned towards the stairs, planning to go into my room and never come out…I saw someone sitting at the foot of them, looking right at me.

Someone who I now realized had been there the entire time, I just couldn't see them…

"Bella…" he said, in his mesmerizing voice.

Edward.

Edward was sitting at the foot of the stairs, with the saddest expression I had ever seen on _anyone's_ face in my life. Suddenly I quite literally couldn't breathe. The tears were pouring down my face, my legs felt weak… then I was falling to the ground, everything going black around me.


	5. Chapter 5

*****DISCLAIMER*** See other chapters, I can't be bothered writing it anymore =D. Basically I don't own Twilight. lol**

_Thanks for all the reviews =] _

_This chapter is really just leading up to the next chapter, which will probably be the last. _

_But I hope you enjoy it anyway. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I came to, I was lying on my bed... Could it all have possibly been some horrific dream?

No, I knew right away it had all been real. The memories flooded back within a few seconds of opening my eyes. A blanket had been casually thrown over me and at the window stood a dark figure.

I realized it must be quite late in the night.

"How are you feeling?" he asked without turning to look at me, and without emotion.

"What does it matter Edward?" I said, sitting up in my bed.

In the dark I saw him turn and walk towards me. I had never seen his face look so strained and absolutely worn out. Despite this he didn't look angry. Even though angry is what I deserved...

He sat on the end of the bed – the distant between us obvious.

"You _passed out_ Bella. I assumed I had just scared you, but do you feel alright?"

I couldn't answer him. That question seemed so trivial at this point.

"Why…why did you come here Edward?" The tears were forming in my eyes already, I could feel it. It seemed as if he could barely stand to _look_ at me, and I didn't blame him.

"I came to apologise." he answered.

A feeling of guilt struck me hard in the pit of my stomach.

"Edward _NO. _No, I won't let you apologise for anything! You've done NOTHING wrong…and I've done EVERYTHING wrong!" I told him, raising my voice slightly.

My tone must have shocked him, because he moved back from me a little…then got up and sat right next to me on the bed.

"Bella I'm sorry for what happened at my house…earlier. I was frustrated, I felt like I should be trying to give you what you sought from Alice. What you _needed._"he explained, looking me in the eyes.

I had missed his eyes…

"Don't make excuses for me Edward. I did an awful thing and the only reason I'm not still doing it is because Alice ended it…" the tears were flowing freely now. I couldn't help it. I hated myself with such intensity at that moment and the fact that he was _apologizing_ was killing me.

"I don't believe that. You're human Bella, I know there are things you need…things you were under the impression I couldn't give you. At least, not yet."

For a moment he looked off into the distance, as if he was desperately trying to find the words to say. Then, without warning he put his hands on my shoulders…moving closer and closer to me so that I could clearly smell him. That amazing smell…I'd missed it so much…

I was only to be shocked even more when Edward leant forward and placed one soft kiss on my neck…then pulled back and looked me in the eyes with incredible concentration.

"I don't blame you for being…seduced…by Alice. I know you love her, in a way. If you had been with anyone else it would have destroyed me. But we're vampires Bella, you _know_ that's what we're made for. Attracting humans to us."

My heart was racing as Edward made his speech. I wasn't sure where he was going with all of it, but I was completely terrified. How could he ever want to see me again after what had happened?

"I forgave you straight away Bella. The phrase 'you're only human' has never been more appropriate…"

He almost smiled while making that comment, which just made my nerves increase.

"It took me a little longer to forgive Alice…I still believe she took advantage of you. But she's my _family_. I'm veering off the point here, but Bella…I have something very important I need to ask you…"

I froze. His hands moved to my hips and his face drew ever closer to mine.

"Do you still love me Bella?" he asked. As I looked into his eyes and processed this question, I was shocked at how the look on his face almost made me think he had NO idea what my answer would be.

When I didn't reply, his gaze didn't move off mine.

"Tell me you love me as you have always loved me…tell me nothing has changed between us…tell me you still want to be with me and…-"

He broke off mid-sentence.

I put my hand on his arm, gesturing for him to continue.

"I'll do whatever you ask of me Bella."

Edward looked so vulnerable and beautiful in front of me, even though there was very little light in the room. I wasn't sure what he could mean by "whatever you ask of me", but I was too shocked to worry about that.

I looked at him, searching for the right words to say. I _knew_ my answer, but his question had caught me completely off-guard. I didn't deserve him. I deserved to be yelled at, I deserved to never get to kiss Edward again…I didn't deserve to be with him forever.

"Edward, I – "

"Wait…" he stopped me from answering him, putting his finger to my lips. "One last thing, then you can tell me your answer…"

And with that he took me face in his hands and kissed me.

I wasn't sure how he could kiss me after what had happened, but still I kissed him back. I had missed him so much…the smell of him…the taste of him…the way it felt when I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer to me.

For a few seconds I forgot about everything. I forgot about the mess I had made of things, the pain I had caused Alice _and _Edward…and Jasper… But most importantly in that moment I didn't think about the question Edward had asked me. I just thought about how much I was enjoying kissing him once again.

I think Edward could sense I was avoiding talking, and I felt the familiar pressure of his strong hands gently pushing me away from him.

"Bella…" he said sternly, but I could see he was smirking.

"Yes?" I said with a smile, my arms still casually wrapped around his neck.

"Bella, I think it's time for you to answer me…"

The smirk had disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

****DISCLAIMER** Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight-related – I just write highly inappropriate stories about its characters :).**

_Sorry for not updating in so long – but here is the last chapter of the story. _

_I hope you enjoy it, it's pretty different from the others. _

_I will definitely be writing much more Alice/Bella in the future. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

I couldn't answer him – simply because I had no idea what to say.

The silence was _killing_ me…but eventually Edward broke it with a quiet sigh. I looked over at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Bella…there's something I need to tell you – and it's going to be hard for me to say…"

Immediately my heart beat quickened in worry. What could he possibly have to tell me?

"The reason I got so mad, about what happened…"

"Yes?" I interrupted impatiently.

"I wasn't…"

"What?"

"Bella I wasn't just feeling jealous of _Alice_…I was also jealous of _you_…"

I froze, trying to comprehend what he had just said to me.

"Do you understand?"

"No…" I frowned.

"Lately I've been having these…thoughts. About Alice. I've had them before, many years ago, but never like this."

He…what?

I froze in shock. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. Relieved? Angry? Disgusted?

No, I was just confused.

"While you were unconscious I went and spoke to her – but of course she already knew everything I was going to say."

My breath caught in my chest.

"You told her that…that you have _feelings_ for her?"

"We talked about a lot of things, that included. She has told Jasper everything Bella."

"Everything?!"

"Everything."

He was studying my face very closely, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"I still love you Bella, of course I do. But I think…I might possibly love her too."

I still didn't know _what_ to think. The two people I loved most in the entire world…also loved…each other? Or at least Edward loved _her _more than he should.

"Edward, I don't know what to say…"

"You can have both of us Bella…that's what _I'm _saying."

I could barely form a coherent sentence, I was so in shock.

"And you told…you told Alice all of this?"

Edward didn't reply.

"Yes, he did…" – a voice said from the doorway. My heart almost leapt from my chest when I saw that it was Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"He asked me to come." she told me, walking over to the bed.

"And you're okay with this?"

"If you truly love me Bella, as you love him…then yes."

Emotion swelled inside of me, and I did the first thing I could think of doing. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I never wanted to let her go.

How could this be happening? Could I really love them equally? Be _with _both of them? I had no idea, but I was overjoyed to even be in the same room as both of them without any fighting going on.

Alice pressed her lips to mine, and hesitantly I kissed her back. It was certainly awkward, Edward being there…but I couldn't help but get a certain thrill out of it as Alice continued to kiss me.

I wove my hands through her soft, short hair. I pulled her onto the bed, tracing kisses down her neck and onto her chest. Between kisses I happened to see Edward in the corner of my eye – unbuttoning his shirt.

Was it really going to happen?

Alice became more and more excited as I touched her and she pushed me back onto the bed with force, so that I was lying down and she was straddling me. Edward moved closer to us on the bed – his perfect chest bare. For now, he seemed content in watching.

Alice was kissing my neck, when I heard a ripping sound. Looking down I saw that she had ripped open both my shirt _and_ my bra with her teeth. Smiling, I removed the remains of them.

Alice ran her hands over my bare breasts…then kissed my stomach. I felt her tongue touch my skin, and I shivered in pleasure. She started to lick me…running her tongue up my stomach…to my chest…over my nipples…right up to my neck.

"Alice…"

It was Edward. I had almost forgotten he was there. But when I saw him sitting so close to us, wearing only underwear…I knew I wouldn't forget again.

Alice stopped kissing me and looked over at him. I had never seen them look at each other that way before. I had always seen them as being brothers and sisters, but of course they weren't related, not really.

Edward placed his hand on Alice's thigh, then slowly started to move it higher and higher…proceeding to lift Alice's dress over her head – exposing her beautiful breasts. I watched as Edward leant over…and tentatively pressed his lips against Alice's.

I couldn't tear my eyes away as they kissed each other. Edward moved closer, putting his hand to her breasts and rubbing her nipples.

Just watching them was making me wet.

Alice looked down at me, her face still close to Edward's and his hands still all over her.

"Do you want us to fuck you Bella?"

I nodded – and Alice moved so that she was on one side of me and Edward was on the other. Together they reached down and pulled off my shorts…then – _achingly _slowly – my underwear.

"Do you want me to lick your pussy Bella?" Alice whispered in my ear, her fingers playing with my hard nipples. I nodded, and she lowered her face between my legs. At the same time, Edward removed the rest of his clothes, and I couldn't help but gasp as I looked at his huge cock…which was incredibly hard. He began to stroke it as he watched Alice's tongue gently lick my wetness.

Her tongue ran over the lips of my pussy, teasing me…then _finally _ I felt her inside of me, lapping at my wetness and flicking her tongue over my clit. I moaned her name. Edward continued to stroke his hard cock with one hand, and caress Alice's body with the other. He then moved so that he was behind her, and looking me in the eyes the entire time, he pulled down Alice's underwear and threw it aside.

I wanted to see him do it…

"Should I fuck her Bella?" he asked me, as if reading my mind. He traced soft kisses over her ass while Alice's tongue massaged my clit in just the right way. I was about to answer, when I felt Alice thrust her thumb into my wet pussy.

"Ohhhh YES! Yes Edward fuck her!" I screamed as Alice continued to lick me and move her thumb around inside of me.

And I watched, as Edward thrust his hard cock inside Alice's pussy from behind. I felt her moan as she licked me, which made _me _moan even louder. I was becoming more and more wet, watching Edward thrust in and out of her, and feeling Alice inside me.

"Mmmm…Alice is _so _wet…" Edward told me. "Do you want to taste her wetness Bella?"

"Yes!"

"Do you like sucking on her tits?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me what you want to do to her…"

I had started to scream in pleasure, and so had Alice.

"I want to lick her pussy until she screams…I want to suck on her clit…"

Edward moaned, thrusting faster and faster into Alice.

"Ohhhh ALICE!" I screamed. She looked up at me, then slowly took her thumb out of me and put it into her mouth, sucking the wetness off of it as I watched.

"You taste SO good…"

I listened to the slapping sound of Edward fucking Alice, and wished I could _taste_ her. Her breasts bounced as Edward fucked her harder and harder and I imagined myself touching those breasts…taking her nipples in between my lips…my teeth… I was getting closer and closer to climax, the pleasure building up inside of me.

That was when Alice moved up so that her face was near my breasts. She licked my nipples and sucked on them… they were _so _hard. At the same time her fingers thrust faster in and out of my pussy, pressing against my clit. Edward continued to fuck her.

Alice pinched my nipples while she rubbed my wet pussy, bringing me over the edge. I came, screaming out her name and arching my back as she rubbed me even harder. A few seconds later Alice started moaning and screaming as Edward came inside of her.

My breathing was ragged. Alice lay next to me, wrapping her arms around me and pressing her body against mine. Edward lay down on the other side of me, his hand running up my thigh…

It was obvious that the night was far from over.

"We can make this work, can't we?" he whispered in my ear.

And I really hoped, for all our sakes – that we could.


End file.
